


Worth It

by psalmoflife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kidnapping, Sex for ransom, indecent proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalmoflife/pseuds/psalmoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy gets kidnapped, they think it's for information about SHIELD. No one is expecting the requested ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

To give the junior agent credit, he managed to hide most of his terror- and he had to have been in a significant amount of terror, faced with a snarling Black Widow who was backed by the rest of the pissed off Avengers. 

“N-no, ma’am. The kidnapper has reached out to SHIELD and has offered to return Darcy Lewis free of harm, in exchange for the two of you having sex in front of him.”

\---

Natasha didn't understand the fascination so many people seemed to have with her relationship with Darcy. 

It had started in the aftermath of the Battle of New York, when Darcy was new to the city and to SHIELD, and had latched on to Clint because he was familiar and needed a friend during Coulson’s convalescence. Clint and Natasha were more or less a matched set, and somehow lunches with the four of them turned into afternoon coffee with just Natasha and Darcy, which turned into movies and dinners and more nights spent together than apart.

Media attention had become an inescapable part of going outside, which meant that the entire world watched their relationship form. Most of the attention was supportive, with some indignation from the Family Research Council and some perving from boys who were fascinated by the thought of two curvy women. 

They had never really had the “relationship talk,” and if pressed Natasha could not have given a date for their anniversary. She didn't even know how to refer to Darcy; ‘my girlfriend’ seemed too juvenile, and ‘my woman’ sounded like something Clint would say. But despite the lack of official terminology, Darcy had become one of the most important people in Natasha’s life.

And now she was in some unknown location, in the clutches of an unknown villain, who had kidnapped her somewhere in between Starbucks and SHIELD headquarters. 

They had initially thought that the unknown villain had taken Darcy to hold her for ransom, or possibly to interrogate her about SHIELD and the Avengers, but if the junior agent was telling the truth, it had been to get some homemade porn featuring Darcy and Natasha. 

“Breathe, Nat,” Clint murmured, and she suddenly realized that she had, indeed, stopped breathing, and was grinding her teeth together so hard that she could feel it it in her ears. “We’ll get her back.” 

\---

Despite the finesse shown by the kidnappers during the initial grab, getting Darcy back turned out to be laughably easy.

They continued to contact SHIELD with their demands, and while the signal was encrypted it took only moments to trace it back to its source, a suburban house in upstate New York, only a ten-minute flight in a quinjet. 

Agents May and Coulson had worked out a plan for the strike team in the plane, but it turned out to be largely unnecessary. The idiots actually answered the door when Clint knocked, and the SHIELD team that swarmed into the house outnumbered the opposition ten to one. 

Darcy was quickly discovered down in the basement, wrists and ankles zip-tied, on a king sized bed in the middle of the concrete floor, surrounded by light stands and cameras. She was absolutely livid but seemed to be unharmed, other than some residual grogginess from the drug they had used to knock her out. 

Clint and Coulson helped Natasha change her into a pair of SHIELD sweats so that her clothes could be collected as evidence, then helped her up the stairs and into the quinjet. Tony and Steve had come up with some false emergency to feed the press, so no cameras were there to witness the raid, or its aftermath. 

Darcy fell asleep on the short flight back to the Tower, curled up on the bench with her feet in Clint’s lap and her head on Natasha’s shoulder, and Natasha listened to her breathing, wrote her after-action, and refused to think about what might have happened if the rescue team hadn't found her so quickly.

\---

Later that night, snuggled into bed with fleece pajamas and hot chocolate, Darcy quietly said, “Thanks for coming for me.” 

Natasha swallowed thickly, words caught in her throat. “I’m just sorry they got you in the first place.” 

“Hey.” Darcy sat up a bit, taking both their mugs and setting them on the nightstand. “Shit happens, okay? I get that. I knew this was a risk when I started working for SHIELD.”

“They didn't take you because you work for SHIELD, they took you because of me.” 

“You’re worth it,” Darcy said softly.

Natasha hid her face in Darcy’s hair. “You are too.”


End file.
